A is For Animal I have Become
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: GethXEzra, Post Ezra!Wholeness. Or post series if you'd like. Trapped in a hole with Geth wasn't exactly how Ezra had seen his conquest of Foo going...


**Okay, I'm writing this because it sounded like an awesome idea. Not only do I get to listen to music and write, but I get to complete something by doing so.**

**Yippee.**

**So here we are, number A.**

**A is Animal I Have Become-- 3 Days Grace**

**Fandom: Levin Thumps **

**Pairing: EzraxGeth**

**Note: because the world needs more LT slash. WinterXGeth pairings make me nauseous…**

"**well god damnit." Ezra cursed and looked down at his hand, it was solidly encased in gump and was glowing a faint reddish green color in reaction to Ezra trying to blast it off in various directions as the goop encased it to begin with. Geth snorted a littled and earned a glare. "**_**you **_**are not allowed to find this amusing."**

"**oh but I do." Geth chuckled and Ezra slapped him in the arm, which was the only thing he could reach, with his free hand.**

"**shut up, you're in this hole too if you haven't noticed." he snarled and Geth pointed down at his feet solidly encased in gump and slowly being covered more by the rising goop.**

"**only because my feet are stuck." he stated blandly and earned a huff.**

"**liar. You came looking for me." Ezra scowled harshly and started digging with his now shovel-like hand. He cursed again when more gump welled up. "where is that worthless human lump when I need him?" **

"**enjoying not being near you?" Geth suggested helpfully and earned a frowned on the mirror image of himself.**

"**hmm, that was rude, I thought I got all our rude." Ezra mused then shuddered. "oh I'd hate to think that we're rubbing off on each other."**

"**would take really be so bad?"**

"**of course it'd be bad!!! I most certainly do not want to be some squishy fate-loving lithen!" Ezra spat and scowled down at the rising gump. "this is so pathetic."**

"**fate will what it will." Geth shrugged and sat on the small island of dirt remaining. He looked at the gump slowly encasing them and inching along like it was half set already. "Gump isn't usually this slow."**

"**I had tanks you know, I really did." Ezra grumbled and sat with him.**

"**so you've said." Geth nodded.**

"**and super powers, that I got from radioactive waste." Ezra added mournfully and Geth propped his chin on his knee.**

"**yes, I know." he answered.**

"**and now I'm going to die in a pit of rising gunk." Ezra whined.**

"**gump." Geth corrected and Ezra waved his heavy gump coated hand.**

"**whatever." he grunted.**

"**it's your own fault you know." Geth stated and Ezra scowled again, looking skywards.**

"**I hate it here. It's so… shiny. And happy. And so unbearably **_**peaceful**_**." he grumbled a little and Geth sighed.**

"**if there was a way to have you in me we'd already have solved that." he muttered and Ezra giggled evilly.**

"**Geth, there are various ways for me to be **_**in **_**you, but not a part of you." he stated and Geth blinked at him then smiled.**

"**have I mentioned that we're all alone down here?" he asked and Ezra picked at the dirt with his moving hand.**

"**no, in fact, you didn't. You just said it's my fault and that my tanks are pointless." he grumbled.**

"**I never said that." Geth sighed.**

"**you did. Poor little Ezra wasn't graced with the advanced information of the fact you couldn't kill people in Foo." Ezra grumbled crossly and Geth sighed, rolling his eyes a little.**

"**you're pointless." Geth answered exasperatedly.**

"**oh great, like I don't have enough to put up with getting all of your rejected emotion…" Ezra glared and threw some dirt at him.**

"**are you incapable of spontaneity as well? I was suggesting sex for a second there and your angst got in the way." Geth stated and Ezra frowned then grew a large evil grin.**

"**if you think about it, we could do some pretty kinky things considering I can't actually kill you." he chuckled darkly and Geth stood, gump clinging to his pants.**

"**okay, mood demolished, I'm going to scream and see if anyone is around." he stated and Ezra chuckled.**

"**heh. Maybe that idiot baldie is around. Not that he'll be much use." he stated and Geth frowned.**

"**I'm sure he could think of something." he stated and looked up at the top of the ravine.**

"**heh, tough luck there." Ezra scoffed. "I'm surprised sometimes that he can move it seems like he doesn't even have a brain. Or a nuclei, or--"**

"**hello? Anyone there?" Geth called and Ezra glared at being cut off. **

"**I hate you." he glared and Geth nodded without looking back.**

"**I know." he stated and squinted. "I think I see someone."**

"**really?" Ezra frowned. "puny creature! Rescue us!"**

**Geth frowned and looked down at him. **

"**really?" he asked and Ezra looked back at him.**

"**what?" he asked.**

"**puny creature?" Geth raised an eyebrow at him and Ezra frowned on.**

"**what? All creatures are puny in comparison." he stated and Geth shook his head.**

"**I'm not going there." he muttered and it was quiet as the watched the top of the ravine.**

"**if the gump gets up to our knees we'll have sex." Ezra stated in that no-argument tone of his. Geth glanced back to him again and then down at the ground.**

"**by then it might be a little late." he answered and looked back up at the top. "hello! Anyone there?"**

"**then we'll die having fun." Ezra pressed and Geth glanced down again.**

"**or shoot out of the ground naked." he said and Ezra scoffed.**

"**not completely naked obviously." he stated and Geth rolled his eyes.**

"**that's not exactly a great argument." he said and lifted a hand, shading his eyes from the sun and looking along the ravine's ridge.**

"**you suggested the sex, I'm just setting perimeters." Ezra answered and Geth frowned.**

"**I also said the mood was demolished." he reminded and Ezra grabbed his arm.**

"**I'll rekindle it." he declared and Geth met his eyes.**

"**doubtful." he dared and Ezra grinned, his eyes dancing with mischievousness.**

"**watch me." he stated and pulled Geth in, pressing their lips together. Geth grunted a little at the awkward position considering his feet were stuck tight in the gump and he was being yanked forward but then Ezra was forcing his tongue down his throat and he relaxed into the more solid side of himself. Geth gripped a hand in Ezra's hair to steady himself and keep from toppling to the side and felt a hand reach down a grab his ass hard as his mouth was ravaged.**

"**Geth! Hey! Are you there?" came from the top of the ravine and Geth turned his head sharply, Ezra's tongue licking across his cheek because he didn't retract it in time and he looked up.**

"**Winter! Hello!" he waved, her leaning dangerously far over the edge.**

"**are you… stuck?" she asked, one eyebrow raised and Geth smiled.**

"**yes I am, my other side managed to get us trapped in the gump before I could get to him." he answered and Ezra bit his ear.**

"**there you go, blaming me for everything." he grumbled and Geth pushed off him, lifting up a little.**

"**if you could help us it'd be great." Geth called and she nodded.**

"**I'll go get Leven, you sit tight." she stated and Ezra snarled.**

"**like we have anywhere else to go you stupid girl!" he snapped and Geth vaguely heard her grumble something foul as she went off to get Leven. Geth looked over at the frustrated other half of him and laughed.**

"**you're just upset we were interrupted." he accused and Ezra scowled.**

"**that has nothing to do with it stupid. I'm upset because we're going to be saved by a moony little **_**nit-wit." he spat and Geth frowned.**_

"_**moony?" he asked and Ezra glared over at him.**_

"_**she's so in lust with you it's sad." he declared and earned another blank look**_

"_**really? I hadn't noticed." Geth answered, musing softly on the subject.**_

"_**of course you didn't." Ezra scoffed and crossed his arms huffily. "I hope they have food, I'm starving."**_

"_**you could always eat the--" Geth started with a smile.**_

"_**say gump and I'll bash your brains in before they get back to get us out of here." Ezra snarled out and Geth chuckled.**_

"_**they might leave you. After all, you're not too nice to them." he stated matter-of-factly and Ezra frowned.**_

"_**why should I be?" he asked.**_

"_**friends aren't always a bad thing to have." Geth suggested and Ezra slapped the idea out of the air.**_

"_**friends? Bah. I've never needed them, and I never will." he declared and Geth smiled.**_

"_**of course not." he answered and Ezra nodded sharply once.**_

"_**exactly." he declared.**_

"_**but it wouldn't be nice to have them. Even if you don't need them." Geth stated and Ezra looked up at him, a sappy look crossing Geth's face as he looked up to the top of the ravine.**_

"_**I swear I'm going to kill you before this is over…" Ezra sighed and kneaded at his eyes.**_

"_**if you say so." Geth smiled then looked down at the gump. "oh, would you look at that, it's up to our knees."**_

_**End.**_


End file.
